Bad End Night
by Star Light-294
Summary: A one-shot based on the song "Bad End Night"... that's pretty much it!


_"_Finally, some form of civilisation!"

The lost village girl ran out of the dark woods, making sure not to drop the letter she held onto. On the letter was the faded name of the recipient, whose name was "Miku". However she slowed down as she got to the door, noticing just how desolate the worn down mansion in front of her looked. She started to approach the door again, this time more cautiously, and tentatively knocked on the door, paint starting to flake off with every soft knock. As she knocked, she heard faint whispers in her mind, filling her with a sense of excited dread **_Party, partY!..._Hurry, hurrY!...**_Are you readY?... **Lets find the True enD Night!... Jesus, jesuS!...**_**Danger, dangeR!...** _Where are you goinG? ... **We've found the Bad End Night!**_

"Excuse me... is anyone home?" The door opened almost immediately to show a butler with a long purple ponytail. He smiled at her, the shadows making his smile look almost predatory.

"Ah, do you need some help?" From behind him a pair of doll twins came out, grinning widely, and dragged the village girl in.

"WEL-come..." The girl doll said.

"To our WON-drous mansion..." The boy doll finished. Next to him was a green haired maid holding a tray full of drinks with a opened mouthed smile.

"Let me serve you tea! " At this everybody in the house surrounded the villager as if appraising her. The ble haired man who seemed to be the master of the mansion gave his judgement, smiling almost smugly as he did so.

"A meeting like this must be fate!" The doll twins' grins grew wider.

"Then we will party! Party!" Everyone smiled at her.

"Let us welcome you!" The boy doll started to move, anticipating the celebrations. She took the village girl's hand and dragged her into a dining room, everybody else following him.

"Hurry, hurrY" The butler made to another room and came back with some bottles of wine.

"Pour the wine!" The maid started to pour out the wine set out the dishes.

"Be merry, be festive! " The pink haired lady, wearing a secret smile, picked up the glass and raised it in the air.

"Let us give a toast!" The girl doll came up to the villager, giving the village girl her hand.

"Are you readY?" The brown haired woman, who seemed to be the mistress of the mansion judging from her dignified pose, looked around, seeming to be inspecting the room.

"Are we indeed?" She was joined by the rest of the mansion's population who seemed to be satisfied with the state of the room.

"Then let us begin!" Everyone of the mansions residents' eyes flashed with uncontrollable excitement and energy as they started to dance and drink, singing with enthusiasm.

"You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT, all dressed up with a glass of wine" They dragged the village girl up to dance and gave her a glass of wine as well.

"Once you're just drunk enough, won't you enjoy yourself so? Sing, dance, make merry, forget what's sweet and bitter" They all grinned excitedly at her.

"'Til the point of madness, enjoy a Happy nighT!" The villager mouth dropped open in anxiety and then gave a shaky grin.

{([])([])([])([])([])}

The villager girl had felt tired after the party so decided to sleep until morning at the mansion. However, when she woke up, it was still dark outside! It seemed as if morning had never come! Suddenly the twins came into her room, normally blue eyes glowing ominously red.

"Shall WE..."

"Tell you a SE-cret...?"

"Take a look at the clock..." When the villager hesitantly looked at the clock, she saw that time had frozen since 4 minutes to midnight! She became frightened and ran, finding a secret room and running into it. But what lay behind the door only raised her anxieties even further.

"Jesus, jesuS!" scattered throughout the room were coffins. The mistress and master of the house came up behind her.

"Oh dear..." the Mistress said faintly.

"So you saw it..." The Master added on, sounding just as wary. Everybody else came up to her.

"DangeR! DangeR!" The Doll boy energetically.

"Don't be scared, please?" The maid asked softly.

"Where are you goinG?" The Doll girl asked her brightly.

"Where, indeed?" The Butler asked as well, making to try and follow her. The rest of the mansion's residents followed suit, calling out to her.

"Please, wait!" They started searching the mansion, looking for her "You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT - is all according to script? What, then, of tonight? What EndinG? It's all up to you, you know... Search, look hard for a Happy endinG, but mess up the order, and it's all over... Does the True enD lie in the coffins? Ah, is it another Bad∞End∞Night?"

Miku climed down the secret spiral staircase and responded to them, wanting answers.

"What can I do to get back home?" The residents heard her and proceeded to answer her.  
"Once the play is over..." The Master and Mistress started.  
"Then you shall return..." The Maid and Butler then finished. Miku came out of the secret staircase to find herself in the first room of the mansion. She stated to search it frantically.  
"The key to the Happy endinG...Where has it ended up?" As she searched, a light caught her eye. She turned around to face the clock, with it's hands shining sharply... "That coldly-glinting key..." She took them out, her eyes gaining a maniacal glint, not unlike the light reflecting of the clock hands "...I fooound it." She danced out to find the residents of the mansion "I am the lead actress in this Crazy nighT-" she found the Maid who approached her with a warm look on her face. She then moved to strike the Maid in her head, crazilly grinning "-plunging a knife into your skulls" She turned around to see the other residents looking at her in shock and fear. She grinned at them as well "And once I'd swung it just enough... I began to enjoy myself so..." at this, she smiled sweetly, winking and holding one of the clock hands near her face. She then giggled cheerfully. The rest of the residents broke out of their shock and ran away, warning each other.

"Run! Run! Run for your life! Forget the play and the lines!" Everybody ran in completely different directions "'Til the point of madness, break apart this Bad∞End∞Night... You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT; the cast and the stage are all gone. And with the story over, now, shall we all leave together?" They ended up reaching the same room and started to panic, rushing around the room trying to barricade themselves in. Miku came out from the shadows behind them. They turned around and their eyes widened at the sight of her. They immediately made to desroy the barricade blocking the door "Sing, dance, make merry, forget what's sweet and bitter... 'Til the point of madness, enjoy a Bad∞End∞Night!"

{([])([])([])([])([])}

In the now-silent room, a cloaked shadow gave a round of applause and bent down to pick up a faded letter addressed to someone named Miku.

"A good show you put on tonight..." The shadow whispered sadly, putting the letter in their cloak and weeping quietly.

Hey there! If you read my "Unhappy Refrain" fanfic and wondering why I'm doing this, then I have 2 reasons; 1) I got bored/inspired and 2) I'm doing a scene between Len and his mum and I really don't know how to do that... somehow I get the feeling that constant criticism is not a good parenting style... but yeah! I hope you enjoyed this and see you later!


End file.
